Sexy Love
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Oneshot - Meu Amor Sexy... Tão Sexy... Ela faz os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem... - Mais uma Fic de presente de aniversário para o meu amado Shura *.*


**Sexy**** Love**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

A personagem Julia foi uma criação da Margarida para me representar... A Julia sou eu, então se quiserem usar, tem que pedir p/ mim ou p/ ela... e eu tenho a possibilidade de usar qnd quiser, já que sou eu mesma... xDDDD

**My sexy love  
So sexy**

**Huum…  
**

Meu amor sexy  
muito sexy  
hum...

- Llegué... – disse em alto e bom som, jogando as chaves sobre um aparador ao lado da porta de entrada do belo apartamento. Olhou confuso ao redor, todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e várias velas acesas pela sala de estar, perfumando o ambiente. – Juh?

- Ooooi!!! To aqui dentro, Shuuuu!!! – ouviu a voz berrar de um dos cômodos do lar, e notando então uma luz acesa lá no fundo. – Já to iiindoooo!!!!

Shura tirou o paletó e lançou-o sobre o sofá, afrouxou o nó da gravata, e caminhou, cansado até o aparador atrás do outro sofá. Pegou um copo de cristal e serviu-se de uma dose de whisky escocês doze anos, sorvendo o conteúdo em seguida.

- Oi, amor!!! – Shura engasgou com o líquido, queimando sua garganta, ao ver a garota com um vestido preto, de alças cruzadas num decote médio nas costas, um decote amplo na frente, sob o qual uma faixa com estampa de tigre passava e era amarrada atrás, indo até pouco acima dos joelhos. Ela estava com salto alto e fino, maquiada e com os cabelos cuidadosamente arrumados, usava um perfume adocicado, porém suave.

- Julia, porque você está vestida assim?

- Ué... hoje não é o seu aniversário? Então... nós vamos comemorar... – enlaçou a cintura da garota, enquanto ela envolvia seu pescoço com os braços.

- Humm... e como você pretende comemorar? – um meio sorriso moldou os lábios do rapaz.

- Bom, eu estava pensando em irmos jantar, em algum lugar legal, depois, irmos dançar um pouco, e então, fazermos o que mais você quiser.

- O que yo quiser? – um meio-sorriso e um olhar malicioso iluminaram o rosto do espanhol.

- O que você quiser, Shura... – ela afirmou convicta, com um sorriso levemente malicioso e sapeca ao mesmo tempo.

**  
****She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
With just one touch and I erupt  
Like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Baby girl you make me say (Oh oh oh) **

Ela faz os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem  
Com apenas um toque. e eu entro em erupção  
Como um vulcão e a cubro com meu amor  
Garota, você me faz dizer...

Sentiu o toque suave dela percorrer sua nuca, ombros e tórax, enquanto lhe abraçava por trás. Suspirou, parando de fazer a barba um segundo, sentindo os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem, e um calor subir pela sua espinha e descer pelo seu abdômen. Ela continuou a deslizar os lábios suavemente pela pele úmida dele, e o rapaz então virou-se para ela.

- Juh... – sussurrou, os rostos próximos um ao outro. Tocou a face dela, e com a outra mão, puxou-a para si, fitando os olhos brilhantes dela.

Somente de tocar o corpo dele, faíscas de desejo e paixão se acenderam no olhar dela, e provocando a mesma reação no espanhol. Ele tomou seus lábios com ardor, apertando o corpo macio da garota contra o dele.

**  
****And I just can't think  
Of anything else I'd rather do  
Than to hear you sing  
Sing my name the way you do  
Oh when we do our thing  
When we do the things we do  
Baby girl you make me say (Oh oh oh) (Oh) **

Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar

Em qualquer outra coisa que eu  
prefira fazer  
Do que ouvir você cantar...

cantar meu nome como você faz  
Oh! Quando nós fazemos as nossas coisas

Quando nós fazemos  
as coisas que fazemos!  
Minha doce menina você me faz dizer...

- Shura... – ela murmurou, ao ouvido dele, lânguida, entregue aos toques dele que percorriam seu colo. E Shura já não queria mais nada além de ouvi-la chamar seu nome, daquela forma que só ela sabia fazer, de uma forma que para ele era como se ela cantasse seu nome. Ele pressionou-a contra si, com mais força, arrancando-lhe um suspiro.

- Uhn... – ele suspirou em resposta.

****

**Sexy love  
Girl the things you do (Oh baby baby)  
Keep me sprung   
Keep me runnin' back to you (Oh baby I)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Baby girl you know you're my  
Sexy love **

Meu amor sexy  
Garota, as coisas que você faz (oh baby, baby)  
Você me deixa louco  
Me faz correr para você (oh baby)  
Eu amo  
fazer amor com você  
Garota você sabe que é meu  
amor sexy

Shura avançou alguns passos, saindo do banheiro com a garota em seus braços, e esbarrou em uma parede, deixando que o corpo dela fosse pressionado pelo seu contra a parede. Já não conseguia mais pensar, sua mente estava completamente tomada por uma única coisa: Julia.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, ora pressionando levemente as formas do corpo, ora apenas acariciando. emnfs passeavam pelo corpo dela, ora pressionando levemente as formas do corpo, ora apenas acariciando, ou entropor

****

**I'm so addicted to her  
She's the sweetest drug  
Just enough is still too much  
Say that I'm sick and I'm sprung, all of the above   
I can't help she makes me say (Oh oh oh) (Hey) **

Estou tão viciado nela

Ela é a mais doce droga  
apenas o suficiente ainda não é o bastante  
Digo que estou sonhando por estar louco de amor  
Não consigo evitar, ela me faz dizer...**  
**

Os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais ardentes, mais sôfregos, mais ousados, mais provocantes... as mãos dele começaram a acariciar as coxas dela, subindo por baixo do vestido, enquanto ele prensava seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo e suave. Ele estava completamente entorpecido pelos beijos e carícias dela, como se aquilo fosse uma droga que lhe tirava a consciência.

**  
****And I just can't think  
Of anything else I'd rather do  
Than to hear you sing  
Sing my name the way you do  
Baby when we do our thing  
When we do the things we do  
Oh baby girl you make me sing (Oh oh oh)  
My sexy love **

Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar

Em qualquer outra coisa que eu  
prefira fazer  
Do que ouvir você cantar...

cantar meu nome como você faz  
Oh! Quando nós fazemos as nossas coisas

Quando nós fazemos  
as coisas que fazemos!  
Minha doce menina você me faz dizer...**  
**

Humm... Shuu... – ela afundou os dedos entre as mechas de cabelo de sua nuca.

Os corpos de ambos ardiam de paixão. A pele parecia arder em febre, e arrepios percorriam sua espinha. Em uma questão de segundos, porém, a jovem virou o jogo. Com a mão espalmada sobre o peito dele, o afastou de si, empurrando-o para o quarto.

**  
****Sexy love (Hey)  
Girl the things you do (Oh baby baby)  
Keep me sprung (Oh)  
Keep me runnin' back to you (Oh baby I, oh)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say baby girl you know you're my  
Sexy love **

Meu amor sexy  
Garota, as coisas que você faz (oh baby, baby)  
Você me deixa louco  
Me faz correr para você (oh baby)  
Eu amo  
fazer amor com você  
Garota você sabe que é meu  
amor sexy**  
**

O jogou sobre a cama, fazendo-o cair sentado sobre o colchão macio. Sorriu de forma dominante e sentou-se sobre o colo dele, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo do rapaz e permitindo que ele deslizasse as deles sobre suas pernas, enquanto ela se acomodava sobre seu colo.

****

**Baby what we do, it makes the sun come up  
And keep on loving till it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keeping you around  
My sexy love **

Baby o que fazemos faz o sol nascer  
Continue me amando até que ele se ponha  
E eu não sei o que fazer se eu perder os seus toques  
E esse é o motivo pelo qual eu sempre te mantenho por perto  
Meu amor sexy**  
**

- Shura… me diz… o que você quer ganhar de aniversário? – perguntou simplesmente.

- Como?

- Me diz... – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – O que você quer ganhar de aniversário? Hum?

- Depende... – ele respondeu sorrindo, e acariciando suas costas – O que você quer me dar?

- Eu te amo... – ela murmurou, mordiscando sua orelha, descendo seus beijos sobre o pescoço dele, deixando que seus dedos explorassem a pele quente de seu amante.

Shura acariciava suas costas, desamarrando o vestido e então subindo as mãos por suas coxas macias, tentando dessa vez não ser interrompido por ela, e desnudando-a.

Delicadamente afastou as mechas de cabelo que caíram sobre sua face quando retirou-lhe a roupa.

- Mi amor... minha garota sexy... – ele murmurou sorrindo, e acariciando seus cabelos.

Beijaram-se novamente, e dessa vez, os beijos começaram cálidos, suaves, apaixonados. Os toques, as carícias, tudo agora se tornara mais suave, para então aos poucos, irem se entregando à paixão novamente.

****

**Sexy love  
Girl the things you do (Things you do baby)  
Keep me sprung  
Keep me runnin' back to you (Keep me running back to you)   
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Baby girl you know you're my  
Sexy love **

Meu amor sexy  
Garota, as coisas que você faz (as coisas que você faz)  
Você me deixa louco  
Me faz correr para você (oh baby)  
Eu amo  
fazer amor com você  
Garota você sabe que é meu  
amor sexy**  
**

Segurando-a pela cintura, virou-a, jogando-a sobre a cama, e colocando-se por cima dela. Sua mão percorreu a lateral de seu corpo, puxando uma das coxas ao seu lado, enquanto a cobria com seus beijos.

Tocou um dos seios, com uma das mãos e sentiu-a arrepiar-se. Com um meio sorriso, abocanhou o mesmo, brincando com a língua e os lábios sobre a pele dela, sentindo-a se curvar, deleitando-se com as carícias. Desceu os beijos e carícias pelo corpo dela, chegando ao baixo ventre.

Retirou a única peça de roupa que ainda restava e passou a explorar a intimidade de sua garota. Provava do sabor único dela, que somente ele poderia desfrutar, enquanto a jovem se contorcia, segurando sua cabeça sobre a parte mais sensível de seu corpo, sentindo a língua dele afundar dentro de si, explorar seu íntimo, fazê-la chegar às estrelas.

Recompôs-se, voltando a beijar-lhe, enquanto ela se agarrou a ele, enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas, apertando-o contra si e estimulando-o com suaves movimentos circulares do quadril. Cada toque dela, cada movimento, cada gesto, cada beijo, cada carícia, estava deixando-o louco.

Louco de amor, louco de desejo, louco de tesão...

Sentindo já seu corpo pulsar, retirou a toalha que lhe cobria o baixo ventre, e já estava folgada em sua cintura, acomodou-se sobre ela, e quando sentiu que já estava preparada, começou a se unir a ela, num ato de amor e paixão.

Penetrou-a, com cuidado, sentindo espasmos ao sentir a carne envolver a sua. Quando a sensação de estar completamente envolvido por ela, e pôs-se a movimentar, de forma ritmada. Segurando o quadril dela, se movimentava com vigor, aumentando gradativamente o ritmo.

Ela se agarrava a ele como podia, para ter mais contato com seu corpo. Como resposta aos gemidos dela, Shura passou a estocá-la, dando mais força aos movimentos, porém sem machucá-la.

****

**Sexy love  
Girl the things you do (Sexy love)  
Keep me sprung  
Keep me runnin' back to you (Runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love making love to you (Love to you)  
Baby girl you know you're my  
Sexy love **

Meu amor sexy  
Garota, as coisas que você faz (oh baby, baby)  
Você me deixa louco  
Me faz correr para você (oh baby)  
Eu amo  
fazer amor com você  
Garota você sabe que é meu  
amor sexy**  
**

Como se fosse a última vez, se amaram. Com toda a intensidade do mundo. Ela o deixava louco... caiu sobre a cama, ao lado dela, que o abraçou, adormecendo assim, depois de se amarem.

Mais tarde, durante a madrugada ainda, ela despertou, beijando-lhe a nuca e os ombros, o acordou.

****

**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
With just one touch…**

Ela faz os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem  
Com apenas um toque...

- Ah, Juuh... você quer começar tudo de novo? – disse ele, sorrindo malicioso, e tomando-a em seus braços.

Com certeza, esse seria o melhor de seus aniversários...

XxxxxxxX

Oi povooo...

Bom, gente... sim, este é mais um presente de aniversário para o Shura... dessa vez, só meu... xDDDD

Eu queria muito, faz tempo, fazer uma fic c/ essa musica do NeYo, que eu particularmente acho tudo a ver c/ o meu espanhol lindoso... e bom, eu ia escrever usando uma personagem minha originalmente, mas achei q tlvz, desse jeito fosse melhor, então, essa eh uma self-inserction, sim!

Espero q tenham gostado, apesar de a fic ser maior parte um hentai...e ser cmg xDDDDDDD

Vcs entendem neh? Não da p/ resistir a esse espanhol delicioso, maravilhoso, lindoso, gostoso, tudo de bom, super, demais, sexy...!!!! anyways... deixa eu me controlar aqui, senão vcs nunca mais vão ler fic minha... T.T

Weeeeeeell... acho q eh isso...

Bom, enton, vo indo...

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx!!!


End file.
